Lest we forget
by Goddess of Geeks
Summary: Australia and New Zealand are at ANZAC cove paying their respects to their fallen diggers for the ANZAC day Centenary, yes I know its a couple weeks early, I sincerely suck at summaries, please read and review


**Hi there folks, thank you for readng my first hetalia fic, I please hope you enjoy it I decided to write a fic about one of my favourite Countries who just so happens to my country of birth... Australia this is a couple weeks early for ANZAC day but the flying mint bunny just flew up to me and punched me in the face and I got this idea. This fic will also guest star my other favourite countries.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia because if I did USUK and GERITA will be cannon.**

**Recomended song: Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa by Kalafina this just so happens to be the song that I listening to while writing this fic**

Australia stood at the place where he swore he would never go back to, ANZAC cove, today was a hundred years to the day when he and his troops along with New Zealand's stormed the beaches. He had lost so many men and even more were wounded and four were taken as prisioners, he remembers every second of the time he was on this beach and after the war he had sworn to never return, every year he would pay his respects at the ANZAC day service in his capitol then he would go to his local RSL and drink to not only honor his fallen brothers in arms but to also block out the painful memories that it brought back up he had been doing that since the first dawn service. The only reason he had returned to the shores of ANZAC cove was because his boss had ordered him to go in honor of the centenary, he had argued with his boss whom he didn't like very much.

Eventually he gave in to his bosses orders and here he was standing on the shore of the accursed beach that brought him so much pain. He was dressed solemnly in a black suit, crisp white shirt and black dress shoes. He had a dark grey coat on and matching scarf, the only colour in his ensemble was the little red poppy he had pinned to the left of his chest. he had all his medals pinned to his left under the poppy, he blended into the darkness of the early morning. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his coat as he stared out at the still water. It was like the ocean almost knew of the somber occaison that was about to start. He heard footsteps crunch on the sand behind him he knew who it was, he didn't have to turn around to know that it was New Zealand.

"Jett, it's almost time for the dawn service to start" he said Jett turned around and saw New Zealand standing there with an equally sad look on his face. He too had made a vow to never return to these shores but unlike with Australia's boss who forced him to go New Zealands boss had suggested it. New Zealand had only said yes when he found out that Australia was going and he wanted to go to support his friend. "Okay, yeah let's go Joshua" he said walking away from the water and up to the memorial, where he saw thousands of people standing in front of the memorial stone.

They walked through the crowd until they spotted Arthur standing next to Alfred they were standing with Francis and Matthew. They were all dressed in black and all had solemn expressions on their faces. The dawn service started and he for the most part blocked it out though he was fully paying attention to when The Ode was being recited everyone murmered '_Lest we forget_' at the end of the ode before the _last post _was played. Then it was followed by the minute silence during that minute he remembered all of the fallen diggers that died that day. He couldn't stop the tears that fell and he made no move to wipe them away, he heard soft sniffles to his side and saw that Joshua was also crying silently he slipped his left hand into Josh's smaller right hand he felt Josh entwine their fingers and squeeze his hand gently.

After the service was finished and everyone was starting to leave Jett stayed where he was just staring at the memorial stone. Josh was still next to him, still holding his hand not saying anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at the owner of said hand; it was Arthur "come on let's go get something to eat" he said Jett nodded and started walking away from the stone. He heard Alfred talking to Josh about how he was looking forward to playing 'Two-up' Josh laughed "don't play with Jett he'll take all your money" he said everyone laughed at that and even Jett cracked a smile.

He only looked back at the Cove once 'I'll come back in another hundred years' was the thoughts flying through his head. He was now content to crack open a beer and play two-up with his I guess you can call it a family, an odd one at that, which made him smile and look up at the already lightened sky.

**There it was I hoped you liked that little fic, please review I would love to hear your thoughts on this fic as this is my first Hetalia fic and hopefully not my last.**


End file.
